User talk:Slopijoe
User talk:Slopijoe/ Archive 1 User talk:Slopijoe/archive 2 Content Moderator Hey Joe. I noticed that the content moderator usergroup was missing from my rights, so I wanted to ask, can you please add it to my account? That would be useful so that I get the ability to rename images, suppress redirects and the like. 21:34, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :Much appreciated thanks! And no, I'm not registered on Discord, but this doesn't make much difference to me since I rarely use chat on Wikia. Maybe I will join one day. 22:47, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Dot Points in Infoboxes So what's the reasoning behind using dot points in infoboxes? Not particularly fond of using them in their myself, but why are you using them? - Aljohn Salceda (talk) 00:47, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Deletion Why delete the Republic of China from World War 2 page? A.gao.96 (talk) 01:08, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Hey. You might wanna edit Battlefield V because the new Teaser Trailer was out. On May 21 (or May 18 which is Unlisted), the first Battlefield V Teaser Trailer was been uploaded on YouTube. BFV Update. You might wanna add this one: New BFV Weapons Check this link for weapon variants added in BFV deluxe edition. Also be sure to do BFV on headers instead of BF5. -- 16:45, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :Should these be considered standalone weapons or merely weapon variants? (That is to say, should they be added to the BF1 weapons template or not?) Pretty sure standalone since they're intended to pass for post-WWI weapons, but I just wanna make sure. 16:39, May 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Alright, I've added the five weapons to the template. I was hesitant at first, because while the M1911A1 is technically supposed to be a different weapon, practically it seems to be just a reskin so far (not even a change for the in-game model, just for the texture). 18:11, May 25, 2018 (UTC) come on slop arent you gonna edit the sas,free france,royal italy,waffen ss pages to make them the same way you made the ones from base game? Question Why is Wesley van Vianen blocked for 9999 years? BF V outfits Hello, I'm running a little project of identifying the gear used in games and as such right now I'm working on BF V outfits as you can see here. I don't have the game and been looking for comprehensive screens of the various outfits so can I use your screens like the "Veiled Threat" ones to illustrate my blogs? Nanomat (talk) 16:05, November 26, 2018 (UTC) BF 1942 machine guns Is it confirmed that the class is called "assault rifles" in-game (as opposed to LMGs, squad automatic weapons or something like this)? Seems really weird for the devs to have used this name, considering that literally none of those weapons (bar the StG 44) are actual ARs. 23:10, February 4, 2019 (UTC) :So I suppose there's no mention of support weapons or something. Alrighty, thanks for the clarification. 13:07, February 5, 2019 (UTC)